


奥利奥 影子情人

by anyaoguang



Category: 3066, 双LEO, 奥利奥 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23343691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyaoguang/pseuds/anyaoguang
Relationships: 黎簇 申赫 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	奥利奥 影子情人

影子情人  
巨短小的一篇，庆2019新年  
1  
申赫作为一个儿科医生见过很多的双胞胎，他们很像很像，他却很容易就能将他们区分开。  
可是让他无法理解的是，他的身边却有一对非双胞胎的兄弟，连年龄也差了十岁，却如此相像，叫他分不清楚。  
那一天他喝醉了，在宿醉中醒来的时候，看见那个好久不见的人侧身坐在自已身边的时候，意识恍惚回到了五年前，情不自禁搂住他的腰，把脑袋钻进他的怀里呢喃道：“我好想你。”在对方低头亲吻他的时候迷迷糊糊的回应，然后呢？然后他们亲吻、交缠在一起，申赫感觉对方好像比以前粗鲁了一点，可能是分开的太久。申赫仿佛坠入了一团浓密的云雾里，被绵密的包裹住。有一点舒服，也有一点窒息般的难受，想要挣脱，却没有力气…

再次醒来的时候，天光大亮，申赫眯着眼睛翻了个身，在久违的感受里僵住了，噌的一下坐起来，旁边的人急忙为他披上被子盖住裸露的肩膀：“别冻着！”  
申赫转头看着身边人亮晶晶的眼神，闭上眼睛深吸一口气，然后掀开被子，匆匆套了一件衣服，走了。  
晚上申赫再回来的时候，屋子已经空了，申赫知道，如果这屋子里只能有一个人留下，黎簇是不舍得让申赫出去的。  
那之后两个人很久都没有再见面。  
2  
今天是腊月二十九，申赫还要上班，他雇了人来打扫卫生。晚上回来的时候，客厅灯是亮着的，打开门，一个高高的影子正把饭菜端上桌子。  
虽然只有一道影子，申赫也知道是黎簇回来了，犹豫了一瞬间，申赫换了鞋子进了屋。毕竟，明天就是除夕，自五年前的意外以后，除了这里，他们真的没有别的地方可以去。  
两双碗筷三个菜，申赫被夹了一筷子土豆丝到碗里，之前一直是自己照顾他，没想到，不知不觉间，他已经长大了。

那年他还在读高中吧，连续好几个月的晚上，他会在放学以后偷偷躲在自己房间里哭。其实申赫自己也难过的要死了，可是从来不在他面前流泪，还要安慰他、告诉他：你不是一个人，我会照顾你的。他们在黑夜里相互拥抱取暖。  
他们相处的很好，毕竟黎簇已经是个大孩子了，学习方面不需要操心，申赫一边上班一边每天给他做饭，然后将他送入大学。现在他马上就要毕业了，他可以有一份工作，开始独立的人生了。  
时间过得可真快。

吃完了饭，申赫去洗碗，黎簇走进厨房，倚着门框看着申赫系着围裙的背影，他的腰可真细啊，又细又韧，几个月没见，他好像比之前更瘦了。  
申赫看着被自己踩在脚下的人影，手上不停：“有什么话就说吧？”  
黎簇走近一步：“已经五年了，你完全可以开始新的生活。”  
申赫语气平静：“我早就放下了，我从来没有拒绝再开始。”  
黎簇：“那你为什么拒绝…”  
申赫打断：“你不行。”  
黎簇上前一步圈住申赫的肩膀： “为什么？因为我是他的弟弟吗？”  
申赫把碗捞出来放在一边，又把手上的泡沫冲洗掉，转过身看着黎簇：“这些年我照顾你，我就像你的长辈一样。”  
“那只是你以为，什么长辈！你只比我大十岁而已！”  
申赫：“我不能看着你走向错误的路。”  
“我已经长大了，我知道自己在做什么！你是喜欢我的，我知道，明明那天你没有拒绝我！”  
提到那天，申赫挣脱开束缚，退了一步摇头否认：“不是！不是！”  
黎簇大喊一声：“那是什么？你告诉我那是什么？”

看着双目通红的黎簇，申赫回答：“因为我把你当做了他，对不起。”  
被当做另一个的替身，这是谁都无法接受的吧。  
黎簇的反应却有点出人意料，他缓缓靠近申赫：“所以你是因为他而拒绝我？”  
“不是，”申赫眼神温柔，轻轻摸了摸他的脑袋，“我是为了你，你们太像了，你知道吗？我一看到你就会想到他！这对你，不公平。”

黎簇一把搂住申赫，把下巴垫在他的头顶：“没关系的，我就是他，你像爱他一样爱我就好了。”  
申赫还是摇头：“不，你不需要这样。你是一个独立的个体，不是他的影子，你就是你。你还年轻，你完全可以开始一个新的生活，遇见一个真正喜欢的人！那才是你该有的人生！”  
“什么该有的人生？和你在一起，才是我想要的，”黎簇捧着他的脸：“你看啊，我和他多像！我和他一般高！”又去咬他的耳朵，“我们连声音都是一样的！”   
申赫看着眼前那张和记忆中一模一样的脸，是啊，只要看到他，自己就会忍不住的想起他，把他想象成他实在太简单了，申赫真怕自己再看一眼就会沦陷，低下头：“这对你不公平！”

黎簇：“没关系，我不在乎！”  
黎簇有时候照镜子也会惊讶自己和兄长仿佛复制粘贴的样貌，他想也许我们不是兄弟，我就是另一个他，毕竟他们的眼光也是如此相似，都不可救药的爱上了同一个人。  
申赫还是摇头：“不行…”  
黎簇将申赫抱到料理台上，让他们可以平视对方：“我就是他，我知道你喜欢吃什么，睡觉喜欢朝着哪边，喜欢被亲吻哪里…”   
申赫转过头：“你别说了！”  
“我和他一样爱你，甚至更爱你，”黎簇抬起他的下巴亲上去，把他抱起来：“你从来不会拒绝他，所以也不要拒绝我！好吗？”

在被放到床上的时候申赫挣扎了一下，黎簇附在他耳边：“别怕，熙熙，是我！”  
申赫停止了挣扎，他想，我有多久没听见他这样叫我了？我确实是在欺骗自己，可是真的有一种他还在的错觉。  
黎簇：只要可以和你在一起，我不介意做他的影子。而你，将永远的被这个影子纠缠…  
申赫：本来我可以忘记他开始新的生活，可是你一直要我记得他…  
End  
就是黎簇的哥哥和申赫是受双方父母认可的一对，但是五年前一场意外，双方的父母，黎簇的哥哥都死了，然后申赫照顾还在上高中的黎簇，黎簇和哥哥一样爱上了申赫……

申赫移情爱上了像哥哥的弟弟，弟弟爱上了那个爱哥哥的申赫？  
老文存档


End file.
